Where the Magic Happens (Ryder 10)
Story Lucky Girl fires a magic blast at Hex, who swings his staff to repel it. Hex’s staff glows, as books fly off the shelf at Lucky Girl. Lucky Girl spins, catching the books in a vortex. She launches the vortex at Hex, who shoots a lightning bolt through it, striking Lucky Girl, her body fading away. Hex: A mirage. Smart. Charmcaster: What’s the matter, Uncle? Can’t handle your apprentice? Hex turns in fear, seeing Charmcaster behind him. Hex: Charmcaster?! You’re the cause of this behavior?! Charmcaster: Guilty as charged! We’re here to take the Charms of Bezel. Hex: You really want to go back to Ledgerdomain. If you want to die, that is fine with me! But don’t expect me to share your fate. Charmcaster: Oh, I don’t need you. Lucky Girl slashes Hex with a magic blade, Hex dropping. Charmcaster rolls him over, as the girls remove the Charms. The center one, the Charm of Resurrection, activates, reviving Hex. They take the Charm after that, forming a magic sash with the Keystone of Bezel. Charmcaster: Now, for the bait. Lucky Girl: And I know just the ones. Charmcaster and Lucky Girl break into pink smoke, disappearing. Hex groans in pain, staying on the ground. Hex: I pity the ones who get caught in their web. End Scene Ryder, Ester and Kevin are riding on a mountain road, it spiraling around the mountain. Ryder: Ah! Nothing like fresh mountain air! Ester: (Shivering) Yeah, freezing mountain air! Kevin: We’re not even anywhere near the summit! Ester: The chill is coming down from it! A lightning bolt crashes down, the three swerving. Kevin swerves to the side, his bike scraping against the side railing. Kevin: Hey! Watch the paint job! Lucky Girl floats above them, shooting more lightning down at them. Ryder drives up the mountain wall, Ryder slapping down the Omnitrix. Mummy Dusk: The Mummy?! I wanted Diamondhead! What use is the mummy on a mountain?! Mummy Dusk extends bandages from his back at Lucky Girl, as she cuts through them with a magic blade. Lucky Girl: Oh, boys! You guys sure know how to have fun! Lucky Girl swings her hand up, the road they were on breaking off the mountain, going up into the sky. Ester and Kevin drive up it, Mummy Dusk getting left behind. Mummy Dusk: Hey! Wait for me! Mummy Dusk extends his bandages, wrapping around the road. He is pulled off the mountain, swinging around. He activates the thrusters, launching himself around the underside, landing back on the road. Ester stretches her arm at Lucky Girl, her dodging in a laying sideways position. Lucky Girl: Oh, yawn. You guys are really bad at this roadside chase thing. Mummy Dusk: Perhaps you’ll change your tune with a few missiles. The missile launchers come out of the Tenn-Speed, firing missiles at Lucky Girl. Lucky Girl looks bored, as she holds her hand out. The missiles stop, then fly back at the group. Kevin: Really, Ryder? You didn’t think of that happening?! Kevin and Ester swerve out of the way to dodge the missiles, as Mummy Dusk extends bandages to grab them, tossing them off the side of the road. They approach a floating island in the sky, with a large stone door on it. Mummy Dusk reverts, as they approach. Lucky Girl: Now we can get serious. Charmcaster! Charmcaster is standing at the door, grinning. She throws stone pellets, which grow into Stone Creatures. They grab the bikes, Ryder, Ester and Kevin going flying off them. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, as Viktor Stein crashes into the ground, sliding along it. Ester lands on her feet, as Kevin lands on his back, tumbling away. Viktor Stein: Ugh. I was hoping for Diagoneir. Kevin absorbs the stone from the island, as he dodges and punches the arm of a Stone Creature, cracking it slightly. Viktor Stein stands, being slammed in the back. Viktor Stein punches at the Stone Creature, fist sparking with lightning. Ester stretches at Charmcaster, who knocks her fist away with a magic shield. Lucky Girl lands next to Charmcaster, smiling. Lucky Girl: This good enough for bait? Charmcaster: They’ll work perfectly. Charmcaster turns to the door, holding her arms out. Charmcaster: Yahwahtacsip! The runes above the door glow, as the door opens, revealing a realm of magic inside. Lucky Girl and Charmcaster walk through the door, as Lucky Girl whistles, catching the attention of Viktor Stein. Lucky Girl waves at them playfully, as the two walk through. The Stone Creatures retreat into the ground, the group freed. Viktor Stein: Stop that door! Viktor Stein and Kevin make it to the doors, grabbing them and trying to keep it open. Their strength isn’t enough, as it almost closes all the way. Ester charges in, and jumps into the doorway, inhaling deeply. Ester inflates like a balloon, holding the door open for a moment, groaning as she does. Kevin: Under her! Kevin crawls under Ester, as Viktor Stein hits the Omnitrix, reverting. Ryder crawls in after him, making it inside Ledgerdomain. Ryder grabs Ester’s arm and pulls her, her releasing the air and snapping back, ramming Ryder and knocking them down. Ester: Ugh. I feel bloated. Ryder: Don’t worry. You’re fine. Kevin: You guys better take a look at this. Ester and Ryder get up, taking in the realm for the first time. It is a realm with the sky bright pink, with rock paths and floating rock islands around. On the ground are glowing pink footsteps. Ryder: A realm of magic? Ester: Why lead us here then? Kevin: These footprints head deep into the place. Most likely left by Lucky Girl. Ester: Undoubtedly a trap. Ryder: I have a feeling we need at least one of those two to let us out. So, let’s ride in. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He turns into Upgrade, as he takes a motorcycle form. Ester: Dips on front! Ester hops onto Upgrade, grabbing the handle bars. Kevin sighs, as he hops on, grabbing onto Ester. Upgrade revs the engine, driving off. End Scene Lucky Girl and Charmcaster arrive at a castle, a large white spot in the sky above it. Charmcaster: There it is. The eye of the Old One. Lucky Girl: So, we make it there, I can get my questions answered? Charmcaster: Yes. However, Adwaita, the one in charge of this realm, stands in our way. We either have to defeat the strongest sorcerer in the past 500 years, Lucky Girl: Or we give him a distraction. Voice: Good luck with that. You do realize that I know all that goes on? Adwaita appears before them, a large dark green turtle like alien with a flaming head. Around his neck is a stone rune with a symbol on it. An army of Palorfangs are behind him, and surrounding Charmcaster and Lucky Girl. Adwaita: You were foolish to come here. Charmcaster: Perhaps, but you killed my father. Prepare to die. The sash with the Charms of Bezel circle Charmcaster, as Lucky Girl releases her anodite magic form. The two unleash devastating blasts of magic, tearing through the Palorfang. Adwaita is unharmed by them, as he holds his hand up, firing a purple fireball. Charmcaster catches it, launching it back. Adwaita is unharmed, as he swings his hand, the sash of the Charms coming off Charmcaster. Adwaita: The Charms of Bezel. You did your homework. But still futile. The sash glows, then breaks, the Charms scattering. Charmcaster’s power goes down, as a Palorfang tackles her down. Lucky Girl destroys it, when a magic dome forms around Lucky Girl, reverting her to her human form. Adwaita: No problem at all. An engine revs, as Upgrade drives over a ledge, Ester and Kevin jumping off as Upgrade rams into Adwaita, knocking him onto his back. The magic dome around Lucky Girl fades, as she grabs Charmcaster, the two running off. Adwaita blasts Upgrade off, him reverting. Ryder crashes down, groaning. The Palorfang surround the three, Ester and Kevin ready to fight. Kevin: Uh, now what? Ester: How about asking nicely? Ryder: (Groans) When has that ever worked? Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Wolf Bane: Third accidental transformation today! I was going for Rustcharge here! Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl, it barely damaging a Palorfang. The Palorfang charges at him, baring its fangs. Wolf Bane: Wow. What big teeth you have. The Palorfang breathes fire at Wolf Bane, him jumping over it onto its back. Wolf Bane starts clawing at its back, his claws dulling. Wolf Bane: Not liking these things! Kevin: How do you think I feel?! Kevin, having absorbing stone, is stuck in the mouth of a Palorfang, forcing it to stay open. Ester jumps and handsprings back to dodge a fire burst, as she stretches and wraps her arm around Kevin, pulling him out. Kevin: Thanks! Ester: Don’t thank me yet! You won’t like this part! Ester continues to spin Kevin, slamming him into the Palorfang Wolf Bane was fighting. The three of them fall, the Palorfang disoriented. Kevin groans as he’s upside down, as Wolf Bane regains his equilibrium. Wolf Bane: Not fun. Adwaita: Not even worth my time. Adwaita floats and levitates off, the remaining two Palorfang breathing fire at them. Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl at the ground, it reflecting off the ground, protecting them from the attack. Wolf Bane watches Adwaita fly away. Wolf Bane: We can’t let, whatever that thing is, take out Lucky Girl! She’s our only way out through this place! Wolf Bane grabs Ester and Kevin, firing his sonic howl at the ground, launching themselves up into the air. End Scene Lucky Girl and Charmcaster arrive at the white spot, standing on the tallest tower of the castle. Lucky Girl: I can feel its presence. Such an ancient and great power. Oh great Old One! I come seeking your knowledge, ahk! Lucky Girl is impaled in the back by a magic blade, Charmcaster with an evil grin. Charmcaster: Oh Old One! I offer you a sacrifice! A being made of pure magic, in exchange for a soul in your possession! Old One: (Voice Echoing) Name your soul. Charmcaster: The one known as Spellbinder! Old One: This soul is acceptable as a replacement. The white spot glows, sucking Lucky Girl into it. An elder man with a white beard appears, disoriented, as if he just woke up. Spellbinder: Where, where am I? Charmcaster: (Tearing up) Daddy! Charmcaster jumps at Spellbinder, hugging him. Spellbinder returns the hug. Spellbinder: Charmcaster. My dear Charmcaster! Adwaita: Hello, Spellbinder. Spellbinder looks, as Adwaita appears before them. Spellbinder: (Angry) Adwaita. Adwaita: You look good considering the fact that I killed you. Spellbinder: Killed me? Yes, yes. I do remember that. Charmcaster: No! Lies! You are back now, daddy! And now, we can escape, get free! Spellbinder: But, how am I? (Gasps) You sacrificed another for me, didn’t you? Charmcaster: No, no! Spellbinder: (Sighs) How does this make you better than him if you killed another. I, I cannot stay. Spellbinder floats into the air, breaking into magic. Charmcaster: (In tears) Daddy, no! Old One: This soul did not return, so the sacrifice will come back. Those are the rules of magic. Lucky Girl reforms, gasping in pain. Charmcaster: (Crying) No! Adwaita: Too bad. And now, your death. A magic blast hits Adwaita in the back, not hurting him but getting his attention. Adwaita looks over his shoulder, seeing Goat Foo, Ester and Kevin. Kevin: You guys do realize this is our stupidest idea ever. Ester: Yep. Goat Foo: B-b-bah! Go! Goat Foo leaps at Adwaita, Adwaita swatting him away with a magic wall. Goat Foo pushes his hoof hand to the magic wall, sticking to it. He flips over it, going to kick Adwaita in the head. Goat Foo gets stuck on the wall, his hoof unable to move. Goat Foo: Oh, g-g-great. Ester and Kevin make it to Charmcaster and Lucky Girl. Charmcaster is in shock, unmoving, while Lucky Girl recovers, running up towards the Old One. Lucky Girl: Old One! Please! Take me back! I want to learn all about you! Please accept me! Ester: The Old One? That’s the Diagon?! Kevin: Lucky Girl! Get back! It’s a trick! The white spots glows, Lucky Girl smiling as she’s sucked back into the light. Kevin groans, as Ester shakes Charmcaster. Ester: Come on, princess. You need to get us out of here. Charmcaster: (In shock) He’s gone. He’s gone. I’m all alone again. Ester shakes Charmcaster, but her expression remained the same. Ester: I think this one is a lost cause. Kevin: Well, we’re going to need another way home them. Goat Foo: I think I’ve g-g-got one! Goat Foo fires powerful magic blasts at Adwaita, him deflecting them with ease. Goat Foo flips back, jumping off the tower. He thrusts his palm forward, creating a magic bridge, sliding down it. Ester and Kevin jump onto it, sliding down after him. Adwaita watches, unimpressed. Adwaita: Let them go. I’ve got the one I want. Adwaita looks at Charmcaster, her face in horror. Charmcaster: No, no. NO! Goat Foo, Ester and Kevin arrive at the door, as Goat Foo jumps at it. He slams his palm at it. Goat Foo: Yahwahtacsip! The door glows, as it opens, the three tumbling out of it. A bloodcurdling scream is heard from inside the door, lost when it closes. Goat Foo, Ester and Kevin are panting heavily, sighing with relief. Goat Foo reverts. Ryder: So, is this a win? Kevin: Lucky Girl got eaten by Diagon, and I think that other girl got killed. That sound like a victory to you? Ester: Well, we made it out. Ryder: And the road is still here. Let’s get out of here. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Hex Neutral * Lucky Girl * Charmcaster * Stone Creatures Villains * Adwaita * Palorfangs Aliens Used * Mummy Dusk (accidental transformation; intended alien was Diamondhead) * Viktor Stein (accidental transformation; intended alien was Diagoneir) * Upgrade * Wolf Bane (accidental transformation; intended alien was Rustcharge) * Goat Foo Trivia * The group encounters Ledgerdomain. * Charmcaster succeeds in reviving her father, but then fails as he returns. * Lucky Girl is taken away by the Old One, Diagon. * Ryder has accidental transformation for all the Halloween trio aliens. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Lucky Girl Arc Category:Ryder 10: Diagon Arc